1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and a producing method thereof and, more particularly, to a suspension board with circuit in which a optically assisted method is used and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of magnetic recording to a hard disk or the like, a optically assisted method (a thermally assisted magnetic recording method or a thermally assisted recording method) has been known in recent years.
For example, a thermally assisted magnetic recording head has been proposed which includes a suspension, and an optical waveguide (second optical waveguide) provided thereon (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-185548 (FIG. 9)).